I Don't Know
by slack2011
Summary: Takes place in episode 14 when Ha Ni left because she and Seung Jo had fought when she didn't have the credits to graduate. Ha Ni get in an accident, goes missing, and loses her memory. I suck at summaries but just give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Ha Ni and Seung Jo had the fight about her credits in episode 14 when she left the house. It starts off at the bar where Dok Go Min Ah, Jung Joo Ri, and Ha Ni are drinking.**

_**Ha Ni's POV**_

I sat there, drinking with my friends. They were such great friends, always there to cheer me up. Joo Ri mentioned that Seung Jo would pick me up and Min Ah offered for me to stay the night at her house. I wish my mom was around. I would love to be able to talk to her about this situation. I miss her so much.

"Thank you, I'd love to stay with you tonight. Tomorrow, though, I think im going to Sangju to visit my mother's grave. Please don't tell anyone. I want to visit her in peace with no distractions. I don't want the possibility of someone coming to find me because I would like to spend the day there and you know that would mean being there for 2 days because of the long drive."

My friends looked at me with concern but nodded their heads. "As long as you call us when you arrive to let us know you got there safely." I'd done this before, so they understood and just wanted to make sure I was safe because I forgot to call once and that happened to be a day when someone had been murdered in Sangju and it hit the news. They were worried sick, so I promised to always call them when I arrived safely in each stop the bus makes. It took about 6 hours on the bus compared to the short plane ride, but it was much cheaper to take the bus, though it stopped in 8 different places on the way there.

"Of course, you know I will." I smiled at them. I was upset with Seung Jo, but I was very excited to visit my mother again. I haven't visited her in a long time and I was feeling a little guilty about it.

**The next morning:**

Min Ah walked with me to the bus station to see me off. I bought the ticket and we went off to find my bus.

"Please don't tell anyone where I am. Especially Seung Jo or his mom. OK? I really need this time alone."

Min Ah didn't look too comfortable with this but she agreed anyway. I smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you so much!"

Min Ah smiled at me. "Just make sure you call me and Joo Ri when you arrive in Sangju, ok?"

"I will!" I gave her a quick hug before getting on the bus. I sat down and waved out the window to her, she was waving back. The bus started, and it was time to go.

I felt so excited this morning, I just now realized I had forgotten to eat breakfast. I sighed. I guess I'll just have to grab something when the bus makes its first stop in Anyang. It wouldn't hurt to take a short nap in between though.

I started to drowse off and next thing I knew we were at the stop in Cheonan.

I had slept much longer than anticipated. I heard my stomach growl and got up to get food. I had waited much longer than I'd meant to and I was starving.

I got off the bus and started walking down the street looking for a convenient store. The bus would be stopped for 30 minutes and if you weren't on the bus when the time was up, you were left with the assumption that this was your stop.

I couldn't find a convenient store on the street anyway so I asked a passerby.

"Excuse me, where might I found a convenient store where I can get something to eat quickly?"

The stranger smiled. "Oh, you just go to that corner and turn and go down to the next block and about halfway down that street it will be right across the street from you."

"Thank you very much." I smiled back and started to head in that direction.

I went to grab my cellphone to check the time when I realized I'd left it on the bus. All well, it's not like I need it right now anyway.

My mind wandered to Seung Jo. I wonder how he's doing. Is he worried about me? He must be, right? That's fine, he needs it. He needs to realize that he should be nice to me because he needs me. I really miss him though.

I saw the convenient store across the street. My mind was still in Seung Jo land when I was crossing until I heard the honking of a car. I only had enough time to look up and see a car coming at me, faster than the car that had hit me when Seung Jo was going to take his entrance exam. I opened my eyes wide with my love, Seung Jo's handsome face the last thing to cross my mind before I felt the impact of the car hit me.

_**A general point of view for Joo Ri and Min Ah**_

It had been over 24 hours since Ha Ni had left for Sangju. At first they thought maybe something had happened that the bus was delayed, so they waited for her call. Now it was distressing. She had promised to call them after she arrived there. If there was a problem, she would have called them to let them know that there was a large delay.

Joo Ri took out her phone and dialed Ha Ni's number again. This time there was an answer, but not who they were expecting.

"Hello?" came a deep male voice.

"Hi, I'm looking for my friend Ha Ni, this is her number."

"Oh, this phone was left on the bus with a passenger's stuff yesterday on the way to Sangju."

Joo Ri's heart skipped. "On the _**way**_? You mean she didn't get off in Sangju? Then where the hell did she get off?"

The man was taken aback by her tone. "Yes on her way. And I'm sorry, I don't know where. Another passenger noticed that there was a phone and luggage left on the bus right before we arrived in Sangju. He said he never noticed there was stuff there because the person hadn't been there for hours."

Joo Ri dropped the phone, an overwhelming sense of dread filling her. What had happened to her best friend to just disappear like that? Min Ah didn't know what was going on and picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, but could you repeat what you just said?"

The man was getting annoyed but repeated what he had just told Joo Ri. Min Ah was filled with the same dread as Joo Ri. She managed to talk again. "Thank you. Is there a way I can get contact information so we can get her stuff back and maybe figure out what happened."

"Yeah." Min Ah wrote down the information and looked at Joo Ri who was crying.

"Maybe something happened like she missed the bus at a stop. She may have called her dad, Seung Jo, or someone else to come get her."

Joo Ri nodded, though she and Min Ah knew that was most likely not the case, but they needed to hold out hope. If something like that had happened, they knew Ha Ni would have borrowed a phone to call someone and then them to inform them of her trouble.

"We should ask Seung Jo, he'll know for sure."

Joo Ri nodded again, knowing that this was the best choice. Something was seriously wrong and they needed to find Ha Ni right away.

They went to school towards the medical department to find Seung Jo sitting and laughing with his classmates in the hallway. Joo Ri, who was sick with worry over Ha Ni, snapped, though she knew Seung Jo didn't know about her disappearance and probably thought that she was with them just throwing a tantrum.

Joo Ri walked up to Seung Jo and grabbed his arm forcefully, dragging him away from his surprised friends towards Min Ah.

Seung Jo was shocked but when they stopped in front of Min Ah, he was angry. "Hey, I understand you guys are Ha Ni's friends, but you shouldn't fight her battles for her."

Joo Ri just looked up at him. "You think we'd talk to you just because Ha Ni was upset with you!? NO!"

Seung Jo looked at her in confusion. Joo Ri began to cry again and started yelling at him. "YOU'RE SITTING OVER THERE WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD AND HA NI IS MISSING!"

_**Seung Jo's POV**_

Missing? Ha Ni was missing? They had to be kidding.

"She's probably just throwing another one of her tantrums and is on her way home now."

Joo Ri glared at me, but it was Min Ah who started to yell at me this time. I didn't expect it from her, she was always more calm.

"IT'S NOT A FUCKING JOKE!" She took a deep breath and started talking in a quieter tone. "Ha Ni was going to Sangju to visit her mother's grave. She was taking the bus, and she was supposed to call us when she got there. That was yesterday."

I still didn't understand at what they were getting at. "She's an idiot. She probably just forgot to call."

Min Ah shook her head. "That's one thing she wouldn't forget. She always called when she got there because we thought she was the one that got murdered in Sangju a few years ago because we couldn't get ahold of her. And when we called this morning, someone who works for the bus station answered the phone saying that she had gotten off somewhere hours before Sangju and had left her cell phone and all her luggage on the bus."

"Maybe she just missed the bus at one of the stops." I said hopefully.

"If she did, she would have called someone at your house or at least one of us. That's not the case, now is it?"

I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. She was right. And now, because of my coldness, Ha Ni was missing. I ran for the bathroom, the girls followed me to the door. I vomited from the overwhelming sense of dread I was feeling. My Oh Ha Ni was missing. Missing. I needed to report it to the police.

I rinsed my mouth out and met the girls outside the bathroom. "We need to file a missing person report."

They just nodded and followed me to the nearest police station. I took out my phone and made a call to her father and my mother to let them know what was going on.

Ki Dong was surprised. He said Ha Ni has only visited her mother three times by herself, each a time when she was in great distress. He said he'd meet me at the police station with a picture of Ha Ni to give them.

My mother cried so badly I couldn't understand anything she said until she said she was going to meet us at the police station. This would just cause an unneeded commotion and I was able to talk into staying home in case Ha Ni arrived.

I still felt sick. I was so cruel to her. I know I thought it was for her own good, but I didn't think she'd go missing. I didn't mean to drive her away. I needed to find her. I was so lost without her.

_**Ha Ni's POV**_

My head hurt so much. I opened my eyes and looked around not knowing what was going on. I felt scared. I tried to think about what was going on.

Who am I? Where am I? What's going on? Why can't I remember anything?

I looked down to see my left leg was in a cast, as was my left arm. It hurt to breath and there was a bandage on my head.

I started to panic when someone in a white uniform walked in. Her eyes widened when she saw I was awake.

She turned around and called for a doctor.

A moment later a man whom I assumed to be the doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Chin Ho. You've been in a coma for almost 4 days now. Do you remember what happened?'

I started to cry and explained to him "I don't what's going on. Who am I?"

This doctor's eyes widened and he began to ask me questions. What my name was. Where I was from. Ect. I didn't know any of the answers.

"What's going on?" I was crying and it was hurting my side every time I took in a deep breath.

"You were in a car accident downtown. We are in Cheonan. Do you remember if you are from here? No one around here seems to recognize you."

"I don't remember the name. I don't remember anything."

He sighed. "I knew this was a possibility but I was really hoping that wasn't going to be the case. You see, when the car hit you, your left side of your body was injured. Your leg, arm, and a few ribs are broken and you ended up hitting your head. The extent of the injury was unknown. We couldn't find out until you woke up. We knew there was 75% chance that there would be amnesia."

"Amnesia?" I couldn't remember what the word meant. There was so much I couldn't remember.

"Loss of memory."

I didn't like the sound of that. "Will I get it back?"

The doctor didn't look me in the eye. "We don't know. With these types of injuries it is often permanent, though there are a few cases where people have regained their memories. We will have to see. It's harder because we don't know who you are or where you're from. We have nothing to trigger your memory."

"If I don't get it back, what do I do?" I knew that if they didn't know where I was from, that meant I had no home. What was going to happened when I had to leave?

Before the doctor could answer, a handsome man walked in.

"You can stay with me."

The doctor turned to look at the man and greeted him. "Jung."

The man smiled at the doctor while I just sat there in confusion. "Stay with you? I don't know you."

"I know, but while you are in the hospital I will visit you so you can get to know me."

"Miss, this man has been watching over you since he found you lying in the road. He's the one who found you after the person who hit you committed a hit and run. Those flowers next to you are from him."

I looked up at the man who was said to have done this for me and shyly said "Thank you."

He gave me a dazzling smile. "I'm Jung. And you?"

I winced, this being a sore spot for me, considering I remembered nothing. "I don't know."

The doctor explained. "She has amnesia. She remembers nothing of before waking up here."

He looked at my pained expression. I was upset. I had no identity whatsoever. What was I supposed to do? I knew nothing.

He gave me a sympathetic look and said "Then how about we give you a new name until you remember your old name."

I smiled at him. I liked this. I wanted some form of identity. Sure this would be a false one, but it would also be true. I was a new person. I had no recollection of what I was like before. I didn't know anything.

"I'd like that very much."

He thought for a moment. "How about Hwa Young. It means Eternal; beauty and prosperity. I find it perfect for you."

I blushed, realizing he was calling me beautiful. I just nodded my head, which wasn't the best idea. I winced.

Doctor Chin Ho rushed to me. "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts."

He nodded, knowing that this was just caused by my sudden movement. "You need to try and not make any sudden movements with your head or side because it will hurt for a while."

I smiled and him and gave him a thumbs up with my right hand. "I'll try and remember."

"I need to go run some tests for you. You get some rest and try not to think too hard. Trying to remember can sometimes be worse when the injury is fresh."

I really wanted to remember but in knew I should take his advice. I didn't want to screw up my chances of gaining my memory back by trying too hard right now to get it.

The doctor left and it was just Jung and I. I blushed when I realized we were alone.

"Did you mean it?" I asked.

He gave me a confused look. "Mean what?"

"That since I had no place to stay, I could stay with you?"

"Of course. I live above my convenient store and I have an a spare room. I'll even give you a job at the store to help you get yourself on your feet."

I smiled widely at his gesture. "I would love that."


	2. Chapter 2

_**3 Months Later: Cheonan- Ha Ni's/Hwa Young's general POV**_

Hwa Young hobbled table to table with her boot on in Jung's convenient store, which also turned out to be a café as well. She gave an Americano to the customer giving a grand smile and returning to her post at the register.

She helped the people coming to the register, in a daze. It'd been 3 months today that she woke up with no memory to who she was and she still had no clue to who her true identity was. Her cast on her leg was going to come off that day, too. She sighed. She felt like something in her life was gone. She was missing something more than her memories, but the only thing she dreamed of was a cold voice calling her names that she would wake up in tears.

Jung, who she knows as Oppa, has been helping through all the tough times she's been having. He helped her buy some clothes from the local shopping mall, gave her a job, a place to stay, a form of identity, all without expecting anything in return but a thank you.

She looked at the time: 11:50am. She had to be at the hospital at 12:30pm for Dr. Chin Ho to examine her and take the boot for her leg so she can walk freely for the first time since she awoke form her coma.

She went up to her co-worker Ra Im. "Ra Im, I need to go to the hospital, will you be ok alone while I'm out?"

She smiled. Ra Im had taken a great liking to her and though of her as a little sister. Her being Jung's cousin had decided to take it upon herself to play matchmaker for the two and wanted Hwa Young and Jung to get together quickly.

"That's fine. When you get back why don't you get Jung and get him to go out and have a little fun. Go see that movie you were talking about the other day."

Hwa Young was oblivious to Ra Im's attempts, but loved hanging out with her Oppa who made her feel special every time she was in her presence. "That does sound like a lot of fun. Ok, when I get back I'll drag him out." She said with a large smile on her face.

_**Seung Jo's General POV**_

It'd been 3 months since he'd last heard Ha Ni's voice. He missed her so much. He hated that the last conversation they had had was the conversation that drove her away from him in the first place. Ever since she'd gone missing he'd been searching for her. Finally he'd arrived in Cheonan. This was the fourth town he'd been to. The first three showing no traces of Ha Ni whatsoever. But he wasn't giving up hope; he was vigilant as ever to find his love.

It was 2pm now and he'd just arrived to Cheonan and was walking past a café when he saw someone crossing the street that bore a striking resemblance to his love.

He breathed out her name "Oh Ha Ni!"

_**Hwa Young**_

She was almost back to the café with the tickets to a movie for her Oppa and her to go to. The doctor and taken her cast off and said everything was pretty much all healed. Though there was no progress when it came to her amnesia. She was beginning to get used to it though. She didn't mind as much as she had when she first woke up about not knowing her identity. She had created a new identity here in Cheonan and was happy with the people around her.

She was crossing the street near the café with she heard a man shouting the name "Oh Ha Ni!"

She found the voice somewhat familiar, but ignored it continuing on her way to get Jung. She was just outside the café when the man grabbed her left arm.

_**Just a General POV now**_

Seung Jo couldn't believe his eyes: it was his Ha Ni for sure. No one could ever look that much like his love. He called out her name several times but she didn't answer him. He was getting annoyed and ran up behind her grabbing her arm.

"HEY!" she yelped. Though the cast was off, she was still supposed to be careful to not reinjure it because it was fully healed. "What the hell are you doing?! Let me go! That hurts!"

Seung Jo let her go out of shock. But then suddenly got angry seeing she was perfectly fine and healthy from what he could see.

"Idiot. How dare you just leave like that and don't contact anyone back home. You're selfish as always, only caring about what you want and getting under my skin."

Hwa Young was taken aback at his words. "Excuse me!? Who the hell do you think you are?!" She was so angry she didn't realize that this guy could know her true identity.

Seung Jo grabbed her arm again, causing Hwa Young to yelp in pain as she felt the brittle bone from her arm crack a bit and screamed. "OPPA! OOOOPPPPAAAAAAA!"

Jung was in his convenient store helping an elder pick her groceries when he heard Hwa Young's screams. "Excuse me; I'll be right back ma'am." He ran outside to see a man grabbing her arm and she in tears of pain.

"Let Hwa Young go, NOW!" he demanded.

Seung Jo was surprised by the man's angry voice and quickly let go and watched as _his_ Ha Ni ran into another man's arms. She sobbed into his chest and looked up at him.

"Oppa, I think my arms re-broken."

Jung's vision blurred in anger as he went at Seung Jo and grabbed his collar. "The FUCK do you think you are!? Hurting someone who's just gotten over her injuries."

Hwa Young's arm was hurting and she knew she had to go see the doctor quickly for it to be patched up again. She called out to Jung. "Oppa, I need to go back to the hospital. Forget him and please come with me?" It was more of a question than a demand, she didn't want him to get in trouble but she knew how angry he was. He had been just as happy as she had been for her final cast to be taken off, and now it looked like a new was going to be put on arm again.

Jung gave one last glare and Seung Jo, who was stunned, and returned to Hwa Young's side. "Come Hwa Young; let's get you to Dr. Choi Young. I'll call him on the way."

Seung Jo was still confused, looking between the two. His Ha Ni was calling this man Oppa with her beautiful voice and she had never once dared to call him that. And he was calling her Hwa Young.

"Why do you keep calling her Hwa Young!?" he demanded. "Her name is Oh Ha Ni."

They stopped and looked at him, finally dawning on both of them, this man knew her, the her before the accident.

Hwa Young stepped forward tentatively. "You know me?"

Seung Jo was boing with anger. "Of course I do, stupid. You've only been chasing me since high school, idiot."

Ha Ni's heart ripped like it did from her dreams from hearing the insults and knew why the voice was familiar. She didn't like it.

"Look, I don't know who you are, so stop insulting me." Pain shot through her arm, snapping her back to reality. She turned back to Jung who was looking between the two "Oppa, we need to get to the hospital."

"Oh, right. Let's go."

Seung Jo stood there stunned at his Ha Ni's words ". . . I don't know who you are. . ."

"What….What do you mean you don't know who I am!? I'm your fiancé, dammit."

Hwa Young was at a loss for words and Jung saw her discomfort. "Hey, if you really do know Hwa Young, you should come with us to the hospital. Dr. Chin Ho will explain to you her condition."

With that, Jung grabbed Hwa Young/Ha Ni's right hand and they headed in the direction of the hospital, Hwa Young/Ha Ni's words going through Seung Jo's head while Seung Jo's words swam through Hwa Young's.


End file.
